paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mantis War-Walker
Mantis War-Walker "Who said we were Martians!?" :- Mantis War Walker driver Tactical Analysis *'The Martians are coming': The Mantis War Walker might look like the sort of thing out of a science fiction film. Never the less, its weapons are very real and very deadly. The Mantis is armed with heat rays, lances of energy than destroy all that fall under their gaze. *'Neutron poison': In addition, Mantis War Walkers can launch Neutron missiles, weapons which irradiate an area with neutron radiation that is lethal to life. Use the missiles to deny ground to your enemy and force soldiers out of buildings. *'No Immunity': Even the mightiest Mantis will eventually fall, if it does not receive a sufficient supply of power. *'Master of Battles': Mantis Alphas are an advanced form of the Mantis War Walker. It can spot for other Mantises, allowing them to target faster. However, the Alpha's death confuses normal Mantises, stunning them for a while. Martians? "ULLA!" :- The Mantis War Walker sound signature, picked up by an Imperial Burst Drone As the Atomic Kingdom of China rolled their armies out China for the first time, they began to encounter situations for which their highly specialized armies were not suited. In the jungles of Burma, their hoop-wheeled vehicles were bogged down, their oversized ships not suited for river deltas, and their ray guns defusing in dense rains and undergrowth. The army that conquered China looked as though it might sputter and fail against a bankrupt, corrupt government barely out of the shadow of British colonization. The Chinese put their best engineers on creating a solution, which resulted in a typically Chinese vehicle of vast scale and over-engineering with a rapid turnaround time that was becoming typical of the duplicator-fueled manufacturing base. At nearly a hundred feet tall, the Mantis War Walker was built to stride above the jungle and fire down on targets that expose themselves with its heat-ray, a low-intensity, diffused ray gun intended to slowly burn its way to a target through any sort of cover. Consisting of a small primary hull with a heat-ray turret mounted atop a secondary hull containing the atomic reactor and locomotive mechanisms, the three spindly legs on which the fighting machine is perched lend many unique advantages and disadvantages to the machine; though it can fire over almost any obstacle and at extreme ranges, it is a very obvious target. Thanks to weight issues and overall size, the planar field generators are inadequate to block anti-tank weaponry, so it is forced to hit before being hit. However, as a multirole attack platform, the War Walker is without peer. The height and positioning of the heat-ray makes it ideal for striking aircraft as well as ground targets, and its ability to light enemy positions on fire lends the machine to assaulting dense, built-up areas. To further its ability to force the enemy out of defensive locations, the War Walker can fire neutron missiles that irradiate an area in extremely intense neutron radiation, denying the enemy ground with a deadly, invisible threat. So long as the Mantis is hitting instead of being hit, it can effectively support any Chinese advance. Behind the Scenes Fans of Jeff Wayne's musical adaptation of HG Well's "The War of the Worlds" will find the War Walker very familiar. Mantis Alpha "The Atomic Kingdom will bring about the master race. One able to survive, or even thrive, in the wasteland. As long as there are differences, we will tear ourselves apart fighting each other. We need one race. One goal. One people to move forward to our destiny." :- Mantis Alpha When the Heavy Assault Group is deployed, all the Mantises on the battlefield, and indeed all of the Kingdom’s forces, are graced by the presence of not some clone or Noble Officer, but a Eunuch himself. Eunuchs are those too mutated to be much use in the Kingdom’s astronomical goals, so they busy themselves making the Earth (as it is) capable of supporting the Viceroy’s goals. While most never leave their ships (or even their offices), a few have been determined to be of best use in a tactical situation. And so, these rare Combat Eunuchs are sent to the front, in towering Mantis Alphas. Having such high-ranking members of the Atomic Kingdom in danger means they are put in the most secure vehicle there is. Instead of the usual crew of clones, the Eunuch is hardwired into the vehicle itself, and operates the Mantis Alpha by himself. In this capacity alone, he is superior to clones, but this is not his only strength. He naturally takes charge of the clones around him, specifically using his advanced scanning training in helping other Mantis walkers fire their heat rays at more distant targets. On the minus side, the Eunuch is usually instantly obeyed on the battlefield, due to the sheer amount of authority his caste carries in the Atomic Kingdom. Often, a clone will obey him rather than the reigning Commander! Eunuchs rarely contradict any military decisions, though, so most problems are a matter of espirit de corps. However, should the Mantis Alpha fall, the clones around him will suddenly be without any orders, or indeed a sense of purpose. Reports have show that clones will literally stand still out of confusion until given orders by another, authoritative source. As battlefield communications sometimes has delays, this can be a fatal error. Category:Units